


Once upon a time in omega verse

by senacchis (creatilily)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, stan trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatilily/pseuds/senacchis
Summary: I hated writing this, but you gotta do what you gotta do to be the first english a3! a/b/o fic. Disclaimer: I have never read a/b/o
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	Once upon a time in omega verse

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Tsumuchurch! Remember to stan Trigger!!

Once upon a time, there lived a happy little omega named Tsumugi. He lived in a quaint little cottage in the town of Fuyugumi, where he was well beloved by his peers for his flower shop. Everyone knew about the silly little egg man and his loving support of all people who chased dreams, but sadly, he had no dream of his own. All the townspeople loved Tsumugi and his floral wisdom, but deep inside, everyone knew that he was meant for greater things, such as running for president. Unfortunately, he could not do that as the kingdom of snow was a monarchy, ruled by the mysterious pack alpha, who was only known by his moniker, WolfyKinsOwO. Little did the round nature loving homosapien know, his life would change with the introduction of a stranger into his hometown.

“Hear ye, hear ye, you stupid gay ass bitches,” proclaimed the royal messenger. Tall, radiant, with an awful haircut, Homare was travelling from town to town sharing the life changing news of the century. A ravishing, lavish omega himself, he naturally drew the attention of the people he visited, who listened for hours to him waxing poetics with his sophisticated, elegant language. While he never had anything worthwhile to say, people enjoyed his eccentric presence. Tsumugi, however, avoided Homare like the plague as he, Tsumugi, was unknowingly homophobic, and Homare was the gayest gay to ever gay in the history of gay gays… which is pretty fucking gay. Unfortunately, the blue haired, blue orbed male did not have a choice today. While Tsumugi was hanging up his underwear after finishing his laundrical duties, Homare snuck up on him and ambushed him!!!! “Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Help me!!!” wailed Tsumugi as he filandered around, but alas, nobody would help him, as they were more focused on themselves. Self care is important after all. Tsumugi was sad. His laundry was ruined, and worse yet, he had to listen to the oh-so-important news delivered by his least favorite town crier.  
“Like, omg, Tsumu chan. Our beloved ruler, WolfyKinsOwO, delivered news that he, like, totally wants to find his mate and like tie the knot, but like, not in a nasty way of course.”  
“That’s great Homare, but can you please-”  
“I think that’s like, so cute of him. I support him. In fact, I would like, totally sign up myself but like, we just don’t vibe like that, you know?”  
“Yes, yes I understand but-”  
“Anywaysssss, that man is like totes gay, which is why I think you should go, my dear loving, precious, baby, Tsumuwumu. I can even hit you up with a fairy to cure your disease.”  
“My disease? Do you mean my bad back or my greying hair or-”  
“Noooo your homophobia, silly willy tsilly billy. Anyways, I’ll ttyl and uber them over to you.”  
And before Tsumugi could retaliate, Homare ran off to harass another poor besotten sod with tales of his regality. 

Beep beep! Everyone’s favorite clown, Lavender, has arrived (hiiii lav!! this character is dedicated to you xoxo). Showing up in their favorite tiny clown car, Lav slowly inched their way towards their favorite A3! Act, Addict, Actors character, Tsumugi Tsukioka. “Hello my dear, precious, loving, wonderful Tsumugi. I hope you are having a good day today, as you are my favorite character ever, and I think you deserve all the love in the world since you are so great and amazing and sweet. In fact, I have a whole Twitter thread dedicated to pictures of you, do you want to see it?” While Tsumugi was a little scared (he found clowns to be quite intimidating), he was nonetheless flattered to have such an adoring fan. While he was caught unaware by the barrage of appreciation, Lav quickly got to work on their clown fairy duties. With a wave of their cland (clown wand), they transformed Tsumugi’s plain, drab outfit into “a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots (credits to My Immortal!!!)”. While they were at it, they also rid Tsumugi of his homophobia, so he could get some hot, hot mancandy. You go boy!! Beep Beep! Lav ubered away, with their clown fairy duties completed, with the only remembrance of their chance encounter with A3! Act, Addict, Actors character, Tsumugi Tsukioka, being a few strands of hair they stole for cloning purposes. And with that, our favorite protagonist set off their daunting journey towards finally getting an alpha boyfriend (because I did not forget that this is an omegaverse fanfiction). 

With the magical power of teleportation and friendship, Tsumugi made it to WolfyKinsOwO’s castle. How? I don’t know and I don’t care, leave reviews and maybe then I’ll write it. Anyways, Tsumugi was nervous as he approached the large, glamorous castle, crafted by only the most talented craftspeople. Massive, like really, really big, like maybe 69 Tsumugis tall???, Tsumugi was left awestruck as he was nothing more than a poor country boy who had never left the boundaries of his city and cute little flower shop. “Oh golly geez, whatever will poor, lil ol’ me do?” pondered the meerkat kin as he waved goodbye to his animal companions. With their warm, fluffy comfort gone, Tsumugi had to approach his greatest challenge yet… seduction. Unfortunately, he was completely unskillled as he never had the brains and taste to read the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer, which is why he didn’t know where to begin. Giving up, he retreated into a cave to take a nap. 

“Hello Aoba,” greeted an ethereal figure with flowing blonde locks and a slight heterosexual aura. “My name is Kaoru Hakaze. I was born November 3rd! Oh wait- I got the wrong Tsumugi again. Anyways, be gay and commit crimes. Peace!” And with that farewell, Tsumugi got the guidance he needed to win the kingdom over. He was going to break a law!! With this, the king would come barreling out of the castle himself, and Tsumugi would have the oppurtunity to seduce the royal leader with his newly aquired gay powers! Finally, a fucking win for the gays.

Of course, only a major, pertinent crime would attract the attention of someone as important as the alpha king, which is why Tsumugi concocted his mostly evilly sinister plan yet… he was going to infiltrate the garden and move the flowers around. As a florist, this hurt his soul as he valued order and appreciated it when the flowers were organized by type to better monitor the amount of sun and water they received, but his quest for true love was more important. With a dastardly plot in mind, Tsumugi headed toward the rose arch which designated the entrance. It was unguarded, because who tries to defend a bunch of plants when they can just grow back anyways, and Tsumugi was ready to sacrifice everything that was ingrained into him as a gardener. He first tried to find a toolshed to find a spade and pot so he could properly move the flowers around; he wasn’t an undignified cretin after all. 

“Hey what are you doing?” Tsumugi jumped from surprise at the voice behind. Was this how it was all going to end? Being caught trying to steal gardening tools? This made Tsumugi feel very sad. Very very sad. At last, his quest for love would end with failure and a trip to the castle dungeon. But when the mysterious silhouette approached closer, Tsumugi felt his hope returning. He may be headed straight towards the castle dungeon, but at least he would be accompanied by a hunky hot piece of meat. HOT DAMN! With his sexy muscley pecs and his thickass head, the man approaching just had to be an alpha as he radiated so much hot energy. Tsumugi was so distracted by ogling the wanton butt baby that he didn’t register the following words he uttered.

“HEY TSUMUGI DO YOU REMEMBER ME YOU DOLT?”  
“Baljflaewjfelwkjflkewea your deltoids are so sexy, can I please touch them a little?”  
“Oh my god, you’re still as stupid as ever, huh?”

Determined to shake the distracted, twinky omega out of his daze, the thick-headed, thick-thighed beefcake shook Tsumugi like a pair of hot man tits. As he slowly returned to his senses, the muscle-loving omega slowly began to process the mucho gusto face in front of him.

“TASUKU?? You’re still here?”  
“Hmm? Why are you so surprised?”  
“You’re so fucking stupid that I thought you’d get lost and end up on the other side of the world.”  
“Well, funny story actually-”  
“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU LET ME THINK THAT YOU WERE DEAD SINCE YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO CONTACT ME!”

As upset as he was,Tsumugi could not bring himself to continue his rant of fury since Tasuku looked so cute and moe being all bashful and stuff. How could he possibly scold someone so cute? Suddenly, he emphasized with Sogo Osaka, his favorite character from the anime IDOLISH7, and to calm himself down, he muttered his favorite mantra. “Stan Trigger… stan Trigger… stan Trigger…” His rage slowly vanished as he finally left the blanket of relief take over him. Why would he be so angry when his childhood friend was standing there in front of him, alive and not arresting him? 

“Tasuku… I’ve always loved you-”  
“I know baby, now please send nudes.”  
“NO! You don’t understand! Everyday I thought about you, worrying about what happened, and preparing possible funeral arrangements. Whenever people brought up your name, my heart would burn in agony. I couldn’t bring myself to eat since I was worried sick about you. Why are you here? Why are you still alive? Why… do I still care for you?”  
“Well, in my defense, I did try to have Homare contact you…”  
“Homare? But he’s the royal messenger?”  
“Yeah, and I’m the kin-”

But before Tasuku could finish, Tsumugi lifted his sexy macho lover with his skinny string bean arms and carried him away. “Who even cares, my dear Tasuku? Let’s just leave this kingdom and go far far away to live on an island, isolated from the demands of human society! We don’t need funds as long as we have each other forever and ever and ever.”

And they lived happily every after, with Tsumugi never knowing that Tasuku was the king WolfykinsOwoO, as he never bothered to tell him. The kingdom of snow fell into disarray and revolution with the loss of their leader, but nobody cares because the OTP ends up together. The end.


End file.
